Breeding
Breeding, first introduced in Petz 3, is the process of mating two Petz together to produce offspring with combined visual and behavioral traits of both parents. All aspects of breeding can be done pretty much instantly with PetzA, but we're going to talk about the old-fashioned way. You know, throwing two Petz in the Playpen with 9 Love Potions and leaving the room for 10 minutes. Breeding To breed, a Pet must be an Adult and not be spayed or neutered. Obviously, Catz can only breed with Catz (or any hexed breeds using Cat bases) and likewise for Dogz; Petz must also be of opposite genders. There are no in-game deterrents, behavioral or otherwise, against breeding two closely related Petz, but Petz with incestuous lineage will have larger .pet files than those who don't. These can be "trimmed" to reduce their file size with programs like LNZ Pro. Petz have a hidden stat (called horniness in PetzA's brain sliders) that dictates their interest in mating. Certain Toyz will increase Petz's horniness, as will songs on the Music Box with "Love" in the file name within the Resource/Songz folder (LoveAccordian, LovePiano, and LoveStrings). Petz who are interested in mating will circle and gaze at each other until they overlap and a heart graphic pops up informing the player that they've successfully mated. Petz who have been bred together before will be more interested in breeding with the same partner again when given the opportunity. Pregnancy lasts for 2 or 3 days, and the mother will gain extra weight while she is pregnant, but she will lose weight once she gives birth. Speed Breeding PetzA is a widely used program that, among other things, makes mating and pregnancies nearly instant. Before PetzA, it was common for players to speed up the process by changing their computer's calendar forward. Jumping a day ahead and then opening the game would register in-game as a new day, one step closer to a Puppy or Kitten being born or aging away from their mother. Stuck Pregnancies Stuck pregnancies occur when the player moves the computer's clock or calendar backwards while a Pet is pregnant.TUPP: Stuck Pregnancies As the name states, the Pet will be stuck in a state of pregnancy. Carolyn Horn's method for un-sticking pregnancies requires alternating the computer's calendar years to 2037 and 1980 while closing and opening the Petz program until the mother eventually gives birth.The RKC Petz Forum: "Stuck Pregnancy" Newborns and Infants Newborns start at 0 and turn into Infants at age 6. Infants turn into Puppyz and Kittenz at age 12 and adults at age 30. Left untouched, they will gain 3 age points a day. (figure out how many real-time days this takes instead) When born, Newborns will display the default name of the breed they take after most personality-wise in the PetzA brain sliders menu. Newborns and Infants are part of their mother's .pet file until they grow into Puppyz or Kittenz. Playscene hosts in Petz 4 will not enter the Playscene while a mother and her Newborn/Infant are out. Inheritance Body Petz inherit their parents' body shapes in sections:Petz Genetics: Body Shape * Head and neck (including eyes). * Ears. * Body. * Legs. * Paws. * Tail. Coat See also: Coats and Markings. A particular Pet can only have up to two breed-specific paintball markings.Intron/Exon: Markings When born, a Puppy or Kitten has around a 5% chance for one of their separately-colored body areas (like Sheepdog halves or Siamese body/points) to mutate to a different color not carried by either parent.Intron/Exon: Coat Behavior A Mixed Breed's personality can be influenced by both parents, although they will have a "main" breed personality. They may inherit minor behavioral quirks from other breeds in their lineage.Intron/Exon: Behavior Trotting and displaying Trickster behavior are both hereditary. Breeding in Petz 5 Unlike 3 and 4, Petz in Petz 5 can have litters of one to four offspring. References Category:Petz